


delicate

by starrwatcherr



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwatcherr/pseuds/starrwatcherr
Summary: Faye realizes that her relationship with Lukas is all too fragile. (Mod/college AU)
Relationships: Efi | Faye/Lukas
Kudos: 6





	delicate

**Author's Note:**

> fell back into the dorovain pit so i couldnt finish shit for my otp. have this lazy oneshot for a fwb college au that's been on my mind for ages. we'll be back to canon smut in the future, just needed a break.  
> i'm @starrwatcherr on twitter.

This whole situation is delicate.

It’s not delicate because she’s facing away from him, straddled on his cock with her hands braced on his knees. It’s not delicate because his hand grazes her clit, rubbing in slow circles. It’s not delicate because of the soft gasps escape her lips, ones that she tries to bite down and hide in her stomach. 

It’s delicate because he keeps whispering the word lover in her ear. It’s delicate because his touches are feather-light, teasing her gently and leaving her starry eyed. It’s delicate because he keeps her under this spell, one bound by his voice, his touch, his body that’s so hard to break. 

It’s delicate because Faye thinks—no, she knows—she’s falling in love.

Lukas’s lips meet her back, kissing the constellations of freckles along her shoulders. Like a galaxy on your skin, he had once said to her as they laid in bed before wondering if freckles appeared all at once or in increments, a few here, a few there. His tongue traces her skin, his hand grazing her clit again as she thrusts down on his dick.

He lets out a moan into her skin, another murmur, another sweet nothing. Is it really nothing? He treats their relationship as if it is a real relationship, not just friends with benefits scenario.

Her fingers clench around his kneecaps, coming close to orgasm. She bites down on her lip, trying to ride this out as long as she can. She knows Lukas is the pinnacle of restraint and kindness. He’s already come if not once, twice, and continues to pleasure her until she comes too. Many partners of her past would have quit as soon as they were done, regardless of owning a dick or a vag.

But Lukas is kind, always so gentle. First time they’d fucked he’d asked if she was alright with every breath, he took her in missionary, and gave her soft kisses and tender touches. It was almost too soft and sappy for her tastes, like something out of a badly written Harlequin romance. She would have preferred something along the lines of a quick fuck, maybe a dick pic after or radio silence.

Instead, Lukas passed out with his arm around her waist and his head in the crook of her neck. Before he’d passed out, never one to hold back, he’s said that she was something else. 

She only got a dick pic a few weeks down the line, via miscommunication. Nonetheless, she saved it.

And when he woke up the next morning, with her gone from the sheets, he’d sent a text asking where she went. Poor guy didn’t understand what friends with benefits truly are. He  _ still _ doesn’t. After they fuck he’ll ask if she wants to join him in the shower or bath (maybe for round two), offer to throw her clothes in the washing machine and let her wear an old shirt until they’re clean. Once he offered a blunt—the absolute last thing she expected from such a straight laced guy—that wasn’t even his. Most often, he’ll suggest getting food or making something. One time after they’d fucked after a stressful midterm they’d ordered a pizza and Faye had cried into her pepperoni slice about almost failing a sosc exam.

She remembers what he did, exactly. Step by step, second by second. He turned her face to his, dried her tears with a napkin and let his fingers push back a stray lock of hair. “ _ Your eyes are too pretty to shed tears _ .” He’d said softly. And that shut her up.

Maybe it was then that she realized that this was all so very delicate, that everything about them was fragile. Faye herself is like glass. A little fire could melt her, too much passion could ruin her. A cold wind could shatter her, a cold shoulder making her fall like a ton of bricks. Too close and she’d run. Like she’s run for the last few weeks.

It’s always easier to run whenever things get intense. She’s never been one to handle anything like this, anything fragile or tender or delicate. It scares her because it can be broken or messed up so easily. And her hands have never been steady.

Lukas’s breath beats on her back, sending shivers down her spine as she comes to orgasm. A moan finally escapes between her teeth, her body trembling.

He moves her curtain of hair over her shoulders with a ginger touch. His body curls around her, his head resting against the back of her neck. His hand slips over hers, his fingers lacing between hers. 

Lukas is getting too attached. And as a result, Faye is too. She’s tried to pull away, rip off this relationship like a bandage and face the pain sooner rather than later. She’s kept away for a few weeks, fucking herself and pretending that her hands are his. But that only holds her over for so long until she’s texting “ _ wyd? _ ”

And he’s always a few seconds to a response. Avoiding his roommates, stumbling into the bedroom, practically tearing off clothes with messy kisses and hickeys, hurried questions and quicker answers and then—

Silence. 

Faye pulls her hand from his, slipping off of him and reaching for her sweater. The usual questions follow as he sits up. 

“Do you want me to wash your clothes?” 

“No.” They stink. She’d barely got them off before they started fucking.

“Do you want to wash up?”

“Nope.” She’s covered in sweat. The lube they used makes her feel like a walking oil spill. 

“I‘ll cook something for you, if you’d like.”

“It’s okay.” She’s starving. She hasn’t eaten since the morning. But then she knew that it wasn’t a hunger for food but for his warmth and love, for him between her thighs. 

“Do you want to rest? We could watch a movie or something.”

“I’d like...” the words catch on her throat as she pushes her hair back over her shoulder and sits back against his bed. She turns back and looks at him, invisible hands pulling her back to Lukas. 

Is it love that’s pulling her back? She prays to whatever Gods out there that it isn’t. Faye holds his narrowed gaze. 

“You’d like to go, wouldn’t you?” He supplies, pulling the sheet over him. 

Under the sheets, caught in whatever this is, he’s killing her. 

She nods as Lukas reaches out to push her hair over her shoulder. He reaches for a dropped scrunchie on his night table, left behind months ago. Gingerly, he slips behind her, pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail and pressing a kiss back into her neck. 

“Whatever you’re feeling, I wish I could feel it for you. All of it.” He says. “I’d bear all your pains and burdens.”

Her fingers curl, gathering some of the sheets in between them. 

“You can’t though.”

“I know. It’s something I wish to do.” He says. “I hate seeing you like this. And it’s only gotten worse in the past few weeks.”

Faye feels a hot flush creep up her neck. She quickly turns away, looking for her underwear and leggings, finding them scattered along the carpet, with his clothes. She pulls on her panties. 

“You wear sadness easily. Especially after making love.”

_ You did not just call it making love. _ Faye thinks to herself. She doesn’t realize she’s said it until Lukas is laughing softly. “Isn’t that what it is? I’m your lover after all.”

She trips out of her leggings, turning back to see him smiling, laughter seeping into his voice. 

“I told you, this isn’t a relationship.” She reminds him. 

“Isn’t it though?” Lukas asks, getting up. 

Faye reaches for her bag, checking for keys and her wallet. Her vibrator’s tucked in, wrapped up in a spare pair of panties, just in case she needed it. Lukas says he has one in storage, wrapped up still. 

Which begs the fucked up question: what guy buys a vibrator? The answer: a guy who has a girlfriend. Faye is  _ not _ his girlfriend.

“Stay there.” She orders, trying to slip into her leggings again and tripping. 

Lukas sits, pulling the sheets around his waist. “What if I said I loved you?”

She freezes. 

“What then?” Lukas echoes. 

“Please don’t.” 

She can hear the laugh in his voice. “Why so? I think I’m in love with you Faye.” He confesses.

This is all too delicate now. Much too delicate for her. She’ll shatter this, she’ll ruin this like she does with every other relationship. 

“Don’t say that.”

“Why?” He asks, his voice growing fearful suddenly. 

“It’s delicate.” 

“What is?”

Faye’s hands curl around her bag. She considers telling him. You _. I’m afraid I’ll break you.  _ This _. I’m afraid I’ll care too little and ruin this.  _ Me _. I’m afraid I’ll care too much and hurt myself.  _

She hoists her bag onto her shoulder before turning back to him. She gently presses a kiss to his brow. Finally at the perfect height to give him a forehead kiss while his face is at the prime height to press a kiss to her chest. “It’s all too delicate.” She repeats before running away again, like she always does. 


End file.
